Silver Lining
by jaaay.p
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is now 17 years old, starting high school, beginning to live life like a normal girl - until Alice has a vision of someone coming, someone who has the intentions to kill little Nessie. Will her families protection be enough?
1. chapter one, away

I woke up to the sound of my father playing piano. It was a song that I knew better than my own name by now, his own composition - my lullaby. It was the second best way to wake up in the morning, the first being a kiss from my true love. But I knew that Jacob was patrolling in La Push now, and he wouldn't be coming up to Alaska for another few days. My parents and family insisted that we move so we could all go to high school together now. It had only been seven years since I was born, but now I was 17. Mom and Dad, or Edward and Bella as I would be referring to them at school now, knew I was feeling anxious about going to high school, and didn't want me to have to do it alone. I wanted to go to Forks High School, I wanted to be near Jacob, but I knew that was impossible. People would recognize the Cullen's and our secret would be blown. After seven years of peaceful bliss, we didn't want a visit from the Volturi anytime soon. So I was stuck here, and Jacob could only come see me for a few days at a time.

"He'll be here in no time, Nessie", my father said standing in my door frame, hearing the distress in my thoughts. He and my mother had both been worrying about me since we moved here. They knew how much I missed Jacob when he was gone, they even insisted that Esme make him his own guest room for when he did come to stay. I would prefer if he were able to sleep with me, but my dad would never allow that.

"That's easy for you to say, you're loving the house without a dog in it", I said in a mocking tone.

"Well, I always have been a cat person myself", he smiled. It was hard not to laugh and I tried my hardest to cover up my giggles, only to fail. I walked closer to my father and placed my hand on his face, letting the rush of emotions of worry fill his head.

"High school won't be that bad, Renesmee. You will learn new things and meet new people", then he smiled his half crooked smile that my mother loved and kissed my forehead. I knew so much more than most, and new people held no interest for me. I had all the friends I needed, I had Jacob and the pack back at home. I had my Grandpa Charlie and Sue, and Billy. I didn't want to be around mere humans, people who wouldn't understand me. I want to be back at home. I wanted to be in Jacob's little red house, I wanted to be sitting at First Beach in La Push. I just wanted to not have to go through all these stupid human rituals.

Just then, I heard the sound of my mom's ferrari pulling around the bend to our house, and I heard the carefree sound of Aunt Alice's laughter. I took in a deep sigh, preparing for the clothing that she thought would be appropriate for my first day of school. I ran down the stairs to greet my mother and Alice, and my father was looking ecstatic that I finally came out of my room. I missed being away from my mom, and at that moment I realized how relieved I really was that she would be accompanying me to my own personal hell.

The door swung open and before I could say anything, Alice was scrutinizing my outfit, looking very sad that I'd inherited my comfortable fashion sense from my mother.

She clicked her tongue a few times before saying, "That shopping trip really was desperately needed."

My father kissed my mothers head and then they grabbed me in for a long embrace. _There, _I thought, _it's finally starting to feel like home again._ My father just smiled and nodded in agreement. My mother looked at him with a puzzled look and he replied by saying, "We both just missed you very much."

"When's Uncle Jasper and everyone else going to be back from hunting? I could really use a good fill of calm right now," I thought out loud.

Alice took a few seconds to look into their future, then quickly responded, "They will all be back in an hour and thirty six minutes, so we have plenty of time to try on all your new clothes first!" I gave my mother a pleading look, and she laughed and gave me a look that said she couldn't do anything about it either.


	2. chapter two, surprise

After trying on all fifty-seven outfits Alice had picked out for me, I decided on one that wasn't quite as frilly and pink as the others. Alice, of course, had been right about the others arrival. We had a quick reunion before it was time to head off to the school. Mom and dad tried their best to reassure me, but it wasn't quite as helpful as it would have been coming from Jake. I needed him desperately right now, I needed his jokes, and his hilarious sarcasm. At least with him, it might be a little bit fun. I repressed the thought, and put on a strong face. Only a few hours at school, I could handle that.

I recieved a good luck kiss from both Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, and then I was sent off. Off into the real world, off to be surrounded by humans, and despite how much this worried me, I began to feel a little bit of excitment. I hadn't been around very many people in my lifetime, I couldn't. Few people understood me, and what I was. Now, I was grown. I was done hiding. I was surprised by how giddy I was about being seen, I wondered how the humans would react to me. I looked in the side mirror of the black car that took us all to school now, and I tousled my curly bronze hair and stared into my own chocolate brown eyes. For the first time, I realized it wasn't the thought of being around humans that made me nervous, it was the thought of how they reacted to me. I was so used to being seen as "special" by my family, and all my vampire friends, the thought of being normal sent me into a fit of excitment and anxiousness. I smiled back at myself. I really was ready for this.

Or so I thought.. as soon as the big bricked building came into view, the excitment was quickly replaced by nerves once again. All the people! I quickly ran over all the rules in my head, no touching, okay, I could handle that. I had to, not only would my hot skin send questions into their heads, the fact that I was projecting images into their heads might be a cause for panic. So that was essential. If things go too bad, if their scent made me doubt my self control, even for a split second, I had to get out of there.. easy enough. Now, it was only a matter of getting my story straight. Edward Cullen was my biological brother. Alice, Emmett, and Bella Swan were all siblings, who had also been adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins who had come up from Canada to stay with their Aunt and Uncle for a few years.

"Perfect, Nessie. You're going to do great," my father replied to my thoughts. As much as this usually annoyed me, today it was starting to seem like a blessing, "And," he continued, "I believe you have quite the surprise in store," he said with a smug smile forming on his lips.

That's when I saw him. He was standing infront of the main office, waiting for me. My guardian angel. The past week away from him made me forget how magnificent his features were. He wore a tight black shirt today, it clung to each one of his perfectly sculpted muscles, and a leather jacket overtop. He looked like something out of the movies, and the girls that kept passing by seemed to think so too.

I almost forgot to keep my pace at a human speed when I began to run to him, and going so slow made me very irritated, but when I finally got to him, and felt his warm arms around me, every bad feeling disappeared.

"Jacob," it came out as a whisper. He lifted up my chin, and his lips made their way to mine, and then back up to my forehead.

I stepped back to look at him. "Why... How... Don't you... The pack?" It was all I could spit out as I tried to catch my breath.

He held back a laugh before saying, "The only person who needs me right now, is you. The rest will do fine without me, especially now that those freaky vampires moved," he joked. This is why I needed him here. How stupid of me to think he wouldn't come to my rescue. He did everything I wanted, everything I needed, and amazingly, he needed me just as much.

And then I remembered one thing.

I frowned, and he quickly became concerned.

"What is it, Ness? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well, of course I am.. it's just, who are you going to _be_? Dad's my brother.. Mom, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Emmett are all related, and so are Uncle Jazz and Aunt Rose.. how do _we_ know each other?"

He laughed, and reassured me by saying, "We have all the time in the world to figure that out," and kissed me one more time before the first bell rang.


	3. chapter three, hostile

With Jacob's hand intertwined with mine, walking down the crowded school hallways. Every feeling of fear and anxiety had disappeared from my head completely. Jacob saw my thoughts, and was obviously pleased by how happy I was to have him here. I looked at my family, and each of their faces showed so much relief. They were happy that I was happy. Suddenly, I was excited for the school year. I was excited to worry about small human problems, and to listen to gossip, I was excited to act normal for a few hours a day.

I looked down at my schedual with excitement. I only had one class alone - English. Literature had been one of my favourite things since I was born. By the time I was physically one, I had read stories most adults struggled with, so I knew it was going to be a breeze.

When the first bell rang, I hurried to class with a smile on my face. I shared this class with Jacob, and the thought of that made my heart go wild. Our reunion had been short, dad didn't like to see us kiss or touch, whenever Jacob came close, I could see the fury in my dad's eyes. For the next 40 minutes, I could show my Jacob just how happy I was that he was here. We found two seats next to eachother, and as soon as we sat down, I let my palm fall against his arm. I showed him all he had missed when he was gone, I showed him how much I worried for his safety, and how lonely I was without him around. I showed him the funny things that happened between my family members, and finally, I showed him my face and feelings when I first saw him standing infront of that office. The way I looked at him with his tightly clinging t-shirt on made him blush, it was clear, even under his dark russet skin.

The teacher walked in then, and after introducing himself, he started to discuss theories I had known since I was twelve. Immediately, I was bored. I took the time to look around at the students. They seemed normal enough, like average looking humans. But for the first time since I'd entered the school, I saw the way they were staring at me. They jaws were almost hitting the floor. They actually thought I was pretty! My family always told me how special and beautiful I was, but I never paid attention. After all, they're my family, they have to say that. Now, I saw, from all the looks on each pupils face, they thought I really was.. special. I giggled at the thought, and realized how they must be looking at Aunt Rose if they gave me this much attention!

"Now, stand in two lines," said the teacher. The tall man was now scratching at his moustache. He was clearly uncomfortable and unaware of what to do with a class full of teenagers. He cleared his throat, hoping the students would take it as a stern warning. I sighed and was the first to stand up to make the line. Jacob followed me, and then the rest of the students did too. The man smiled a thankful smile at me, then got down to business, "Okay. Look at the person across from you," I did. It was a girl. She was rather tall with shoulder lengthed brown hair. A pretty girl, despite the fact that she was wearing a ridiculous amount of eye makeup, and a strange coloured lipstick. She glared back at me, and I was surprised at how hostile she was being, "This will be your lab partner for the next two weeks. We will switch every two weeks to a new person to get to experience each person in the class. Go find a seat with them, and I will pass around an assignment for you to start on." I quickly glanced at Jacob, showing clear disappointment on my face. So much for alone time. He mouthed, "I know" and then followed his partner, another pretty girl, to an empty desk.

_Might as well make the best of this_, I thought as I walked up to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee," I said, a slight smile on my lips.

She scoffed, "Are you kidding? What kind of name is that? Were your parents drunk when they had you?"

I was taken aback by this comment, but quickly had to remember my story, "No, actually. I've never met my parents. My brother, Edward," it felt weird to call him that, "and I were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen when we were young. And it's original, I know. I go by Nessie, if you'd rather call me that," I offered. Trying my best to be polite to this undeserving girl.

"Wait.. like the monster? Okay," she stretched out the word, clearly making it sarcastic, "Well, I'm Abby. And, I guess I'm stuck with you, so lets get to work."

We sat down at the desk Jacob and I had been at, and I read over the assignment we had to work on. It was easy, so I got started. Abby was no help, the whole time she was turning around and talking to her friends, so I finished the entire thing myself within minutes. I took out my notebook to doodle, and began listening to the people around the room. The girl Jacob was working with was flirting with him, and I had to fight the smiles when he would make funny and sarcastic remarks. A few times he would look over and wink at me, and once, Abby noticed. She looked at me, then back at him.

"Who _is _he? He is the sexiest guy I've seen in my entire life. The things that I would do to him..." She trailed off, fantisizing about my Jacob. I had to work really hard to hide the jealousy and keep the acid from slipping into my words.

"My good friend, Jacob. He's staying with my family and me for a while," I replied.

"Wait.. you two aren't like, dating or something... are you?"

"Well, actually, we are," I smiled. I was happy to know that Jacob Black was mine for the keeping.

She gave me a dirty look, and said, "I can change that," under her breath, clearly intending for me to not hear it. Right before I was about to say something about it, the bell rang, and she got up and met with her friends, brushing by Jacob with a flirty smile on the way out.

My original thought about this place was right all along, High School was going to be hell.


	4. chapter four, vision

I sulked through the rest of my morning classes, thinking only of the hostile human girl in my first period. I tried to understand the mere human mind, I tried to get a sense of why she destested someone she didn't even know. I couldn't place my finger on it.

Jacob saw the thoughts clear on my face, and I tried as hard as I could to keep them from him. I didn't want him to see that I had made an enemy so quickly. Would he think less of me? Everyone always liked Jake, even when he and my dad had been mortal enemies, my dad saw him as a brother of sorts. No one could escape the warmth that luminated from him. He made everything better, everything warmer. Without thinking, then, I grabbed his hand. As soon as my palm had been placed onto his, he saw my every thought. The thoughts I had been trying so hard to keep from him. A tint of pink coloured my cheeks, and he looked at me with a slight grin.

"Thats what you've been trying so hard to keep me from? She's just a girl, Nessie. Nothing more than a human girl."

His attempt at comfort had only made me more embarrassed. The tint of pink turned to a hot red now. I didn't want enemies, I wanted to be someone who could stand next to Jacob with pride, I wanted to match up with him.. even us out, a bit. I wanted to be a person that everyone loved to, humans and mosters. The first human I ever had a real encounter with already despised me, so I knew I would never synch up with him. I didn't have the presence he did.

The bell rang for lunch then, and Jake and I practically ran to the cafeteria, I had been longing to be with my family. I didn't feel whole without them. They had already taken a seat at a new table, and all had their own treys of food infront of them. Silly, I thought. Jacob and I were the only ones who would eat, and we had enough food to feed a small army here. I sat down next to Mom, and Jacob sat to the left of me. I scrutinized all the items of food scrambled before me. None of it looked appetizing. Like stale, greesy cardboard. But I had to admit, I was hungrier than I would have thought. So I closed my eyes and dug in. I glanced over at Jake, of course, he was having no trouble at all scarfing down nearly everyones treys. Suddenly, I realized why we needed so much food. Jacob alone could eat a small armys month supply of food in a meal.

My dad looked at Jacob, and then at me. He had obviously heard something the rest of us couldn't. Then he searched for another mind. I was once again flushing different shades of red, until I heard laughter roar out of his throat. He looked at me then, still laughing.

"She not only dislikes you, Renesmee. She detests every female at this table. She wants your beauty, and she wants your soulmate. She has seen your mother and Alice in her other classes, but she finds you the least intimidating. Probably a part of her subconcious, she knows you're closer to her than we are. She also knows Jasper, Emmett and I are dangerous, again, her instincts, so she would never go after us. Jacob, on the other hand, is still completely human. She finds no danger in him at all, and therefore, finds him the most attainable. Its nothing personal, love. Don't take it too seriously."

I was suddenly much more calm, I wasn't sure if this was a product of the new revolation my dad had spelled out for me, or uncle Jasper's powers. I glared at both Alice and Jasper then, knowing it was Alice who would have suggested the calm atmosphere. I hated having gifts on me that didn't have to be used. Alice giggled at my stare, The kicked Jasper to stop. I saw a smile pulling up at his lips.

Suddenly, everything was as I hoped it was. I was surrounded by the people I loved, and it felt natural to be here. I didn't mind the humans as much as I thought I was, in fact, it was hard not to be flattered by the looks the boys were giving me, and as much as I hated having someone hate me over jealousy, I finally realized I really was pretty. My family hadn't just been saying that because they were obligated to.

I chewed another piece of slimy food, and I realized I could get used to this. I could even like it.

Then, everything changed in a second. Everything was looking fine, I was optimistic about the future.. then I saw Alice's face. It wouldn't be such an alarm for panic, until I saw the face of my father in return. His face was cause for instant panic. It told everyone of us, all 6 of us who hadn't seen the vision already, that something bad was instore.


	5. chapter five, visitor

I immediately reached my palm towards my father, and placed it on his arm. He saw that I noticed the exchange, and he saw that I was worried. He shook his head. He couldn't discuss it here, not with all of the people around, all staring at the strange new family. It was bad, then. Terrible. The humans ears weren't close enough to hear the low murmurs of our conversations, the thing he was worried about was our reactions.. worse than that, Jacob's reaction. The rest of us could handle it, we could calm our composure when needed, but when Jacob knew that we were in trouble, no, worse than that, I was in trouble, there was no way we could stop him from transforming right here and now. There were enough rumors about the curious new students without that.

I found myself waiting for the rest of the day to end, it went slower than the uncomfortable morning had. I found myself growing more and more impatient. I was short tempered with the kind humans who talked to me. The time ticked by slower than anything I could have imagined. Seconds felt like hours. Finally, the bell rang. I scooped up every item of mine, and rushed out into the hallway, ignoring all the people, probably rudely bumping into people on the way out. I didn't care. This was a horrible day to try to be human, I couldn't keep it up much longer.

I hopped into my moms ferrari, my mom, my dad, and Jacob rode in this car with me. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose had taken the volvo. There were many boys standing, gawking at the car. I could understand why dad didn't want us taking this car, but I begged. I hated the slow crawling car my parents bought me for my physical sixteenth birthday.

As soon as all four doors of the car were shut, I looked at my dad, expecting the details.

"I know, sweetie, you're very curious. But after seven years, your mother is finally starting to like this car. I wouldn't want it to be ruined if Jacob cannot handle himself"

It was worse than I could have ever imagined. Of course it had to do with me, of course. Since I was born, I brought my family nothing but pain and trouble. I was the only true monster in this car, and I was closer to human than any of them!

My mother slammed on the gas as soon as human eyes could no longer reach us, and human ears no longer hear us. We were home in a matter of minutes. We all got out of the car, and began to stalk behind my dad into the dining room. There, sat a large oval table with ten chairs, but I refused to sit, and Jacob stayed where I was.

My father took in a deep breath, and began rubbing his temples. Carlisle and Esme arrived, and saw us waiting at the table. Immediately, they saw the warning signs of trouble too.

Everyone sat and stared for a moment, and I was the first to speak.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on, I am going to go crazy in a matter of minutes."

"Nessie, do you remember Nahuel?" My father asked then, confusing me a bit. Throwing me off.

"Of course, his father, Joham, was the one who wanted to create a super race. Nahuel is someone I will forever owe my life and happiness to. He saved me, and he saved our entire family. How could I forget him?"

"Alice sees him.. coming to warn us. She sees that he will be killed for his actions, which means it was something we cannot here. She doesn't know who does it, or what hes coming to warn us about, but he will die before he makes it here. As you said, he has saved all of us, and I am trying to figure out if there is some way we can stop him, and stop whoever it is from harming him. He does not deserve that, especially if he is coming to save our lives a second time."

"So.. it is about me? Why else would he come here? What could it be about? Who would ki..." I had to stop my sentence short. He cannot die for being heroic, he doesn't deserve such a tragic death. "When do you see him coming?" My question was directed to Alice now, I knew she would get straight to the points.

"A little over three weeks. He is set on coming here, but his aunt, Huilen, is against it. She knows the danger it will put him in. If he could, he would leave tonight, but he needs to wait until is aunt is distracted"

My heart started to flutter a bit faster, and I knew my dad was right to wait until we were alone to tell us. I could feel Jacob trembling next to me, not just because I was in danger, but because the person he owed my life to was too. He was forever in debt to him. I constantly tried to sooth him, but I wasn't much better. My head was swirling, and everything around me was moving too fast. People were talking slower than usual, then, everything was black.


	6. chapter six, pointless

"You're really going to make me go to school?!" Were they crazy? We had no idea what Nahuel was coming to warn me about something. Something we didn't know, something that was obviously dangerous. And they planned to send me to a place where I couldn't even protect myself if I needed to.

"Nessie, Alice doesn't see anyone for coming for three weeks. She will continue to look out for you 24/7, and all of us will be there to protect you. And, honestly, a place surrounded by human witnesses is the best place to be while we wait. We can't expose ourselves, and neither can anyone else," my mom rubbed my back to try to calm me down. It was pointless. This was the most idiotic plan I have ever heard. _Stupid_, I thought. _Idiotic, moronic... just... ridiculous!_

No matter what I said though, I was forced to go. We didn't take the ferrari since the first day, instead, we took the volvo and the Toyota Celica GTS that my parents had bought me. I drove today, I insisted on it. It was something to take my mind off things for a little while.

When we arrived at school, I saw more boys gawking. This time, not at the car. As I stepped out of the car, I saw at least 10 boys staring. Jacob noticed too, and this upset him quite a bit. Although, he too, had his fair share of admirers. I could hear all the gossip this morning. At lunch yesterday, I had been too distracted. Today, it was loud and clear. I would have found this flattering yesterday, today, it was just annoying. I didn't have time for boys crushes, and I certainly didn't want to distaste this was causing the girls. I walked off to English, hand in hand with Jacob, my thoughts flooding his mind now.

"We could always make a run for it," he whispered, then winked at me.

"Yes, _that _would be brilliant. Alice can't see you, remember? What if we got into trouble?" I knew I was right, but still, the idea tempted me. Alice had been working hard my entire existance to be able to see me. She had gotten pretty far by now, but I wasn't as clear as the rest of them. She could see flashes of my future, nothing perminent. This is why she could see Nahuel coming. Hybrids were visable to her now, but Jacobs future was still completely unclear to her.

We arrived to class early. I sighed, sitting next to Abby today would be a struggle. I didn't know how much patience I had left. I had always been taught to be polite to people, and I was usually very good at it, but I couldn't be nice to someone so vile.

"Well, if it isn't the sea monster," she snickered, talking to the girls in the desk behind her. Today, she wore her hair down in loose curls. Her makeup had been even heavier than yesterday. I didn't understand why she did this. Could she believe it was attractive? That made sense, adding more today to look more attractive, trying to match the beauty of my family.

"Wow, Abby. Did you get in a fight? I haven't seen eyes those black in ages," to my surprise, her friends giggled, trying to cover it up with a cough. She gave them a death glare then turned to me. If she didn't think I was as intimidating as my family, I would be sure she found me less bearable. I couldn't deal with petty high school dramas, not now.

I sat down next to her, and Jacob sat at the edge of my desk. Abby decided to take this as her own oppurtunity. She gave him her hand before saying, "Hey there, I'm Abby. Welcome to Juneau. Where are you from?" She raised her voice and octave, trying to sound flirty. Jacob stared at her hand, and she let it fall. He scoffed, and turned his attention back to me.

I laughed, and then he said, "If you won't come with me now, how about we go after this? We'll explore the town, find something fun to do," no human would understand what we were discussing, still I was uncomfortable just talking infront of Ally.

"Sure, sure. I just have to let my parents know first, just incase"

"Always so good, your dad must know I plan on corrupting you soon, maybe hes trying even harder to scare you out of being reckless with me," I was angry now, he was accusing dad and Alice of faking this?

"Jake, don't you dare say that. He.. would never do something like that. I will go with you later, but we will need to stay close. Just incase, okay?"

He took a deep breath, and let out a deep sigh. He knew we wouldn't be going for far runs for a while now, and I sighed as well. This meant there wasn't much fun prey this close to civilization.

"Fine," he said before taking my forehead and kissing it. He went and took his seat beside the girl named Cadance. The jealousy was almost palpable off Abby.

"So you're a daddys girl then? Sounds like Jake," she was almost hissing it, "wants someone a bit more fun. I can be his bad girl," she smiled to herself.

"Jake is mine, trust me, it is going to stay that way," even without knowing about imprinting, it was fairly obvious we were tied together in unexplainable ways.

She continued the rest of the class making snarky comments, and I, again, finished the assignment on my own.

The rest of my classes flew by, and it was easier today. A few boys talked to me, some of the same boys in my English class. They seemed to only talk when Jake wasn't around. They were nice enough, but a few times, I had to excuse myself to find some fresh air. I needed to hunt, this was getting too close to the line. I had never been around so many humans before, so many different scents. This was crazy.

Lunch finally arrived, and my dad and mom were on edge. They saw the way I reacted to the many different scents, and were worried about my strength. Maybe they would think I wasn't strong enough, and would yank me out of this place. I smiled at the thought. They started having their own conversation about it, my mom stretching her shield to him to show her thoughts. They were getting very mushy. This didn't disgust me, like it would most children. My parents were very much in love, it made me feel like I was intruding to watch them. So I turned to Jake, he was, again, finishing off everyones lunch trays. I laughed. He looked up at me with the same love filled eyes that my dad gave my mom.

"You really do look beautiful today," he smiled, "I can tell why so many boys are having such shameful conversations about you, but it doesn't mean I won't rip them to shreds if they try out any of those fantasies," I laughed at his threat. Even if he was a giant wolf, it was hard to imagine Jake harming anyone. He was good to the core.

I held his hand again, and let every mood fill his mind. I was in love with him, only him, for the rest of our lives.. which would be forever.

Lunch ended much too quickly, and it was back to the same meaningless education. I found myself again, waiting for the end of the day to come.

When the final bell rang, I hopped in my car and was off to hunt with Jacob afterwards. Hunting with Jacob was one of my favourite things to do. He let me climb on his back, and he ran with incredible speed. The world blurred past us, and when I finally smelt the scent of deer, we tried to beat each other to the biggest game. I won, and Jake allowed himself to chew through the hide with disgust.


	7. chapter seven, warning

I woke up the next morning to find the sun greeting me through my window. Unbelievable. I glared out the window in disbelief, I _must _still be sleeping, there was no way the sun could be out. But it was, and I knew immediately today would be a good day. Each ray hit the snow on the ground, and a million diamonds danced up at me. My skin did the same, in a much more subtle way.

I skipped down the stairs, this was a start to a perfect day. Not just because I loved the sun, but I knew what bright weather brought with it - no school. My family were spread out across the bottom floor of the house. Alice was sitting on the couch, rubbing her temples. She was having no new luck on finding out the potential murderer, and Jasper sat behind her, rubbing her back, letting her know he was there for her. Rosalie was at the piano, playing classic pieces. Carlisle and Emmett were in front of the tv, though I couldn't really tell if they were paying attention or not. Esme was restoring an antique table, and my mom and dad were making breakfast for Jacob and I. Jake was already sitting at the island in the kitchen, strumming his fingers with impatience. I sat down next to him, and held his fingers still. He smiled up at me, and kissed my forehead.

I greeted everyone, then turned to my parents.

"So I guess the Cullen's will be on a hiking excursion today?" I smiled to myself. Definitely going to be a good day.

"Looks like your luck is turning around," my father said, laughing to himself at my loud thoughts. I stuck my tongue out at him, but even his mockery couldn't get me down today. I was free, I was out of that hell hole, for at least one day.

"Actually, Alice sees sun for the next three days, that will make you very happy," he replied again, and the smile on my face somehow got wider.

My mother placed a plate of french toast infront of me, and a stack of it infront of Jake. He was definitely more excited about it then I was, but my stomach growled up at me, and I was in too good of a mood to let some human food bother me today.

Just then, my fathers face turned black. I swung around to see Alice, staring off into space. she was having a vision, and it clearl wasnt good. Whoever was coming, it would be bad. Worse than that, terrible. I couldn't put my family in danger. Nahuel had been coming to warn me, the only person who needed to suffer was me. My family had nothing to do with it, and they wouldn't suffer along. I had brought them nothing but trouble since I was born, I had nearly gotten the all kiled because of my birth. But I wouldn't let me bring them down. I would turn myself in, they only wanted me.

"No," my dad said sternly. I wasn't sure if he was replying to my thoughts or Alice's vision.

"Your thoughts," he replied, "stop acting like your mother. We are a family, and you have only broughten us closer together, Rensmee, If ou d something stupid, you will stay here, alone."

"What is he talking about?" Jacob demanded.

I wish he would have made this a private conversation, but I knew my dad, and he was using this as a way to distract me, and I was going to use that as a way to distract Jake. "Tell me what the vision was, Dad," I demanded.

"Nahuel changed his mind. He found a way to get passed Huilen, and if he is coming now, so is whoever is following him. Luckily, Alice sees him having more time than she did the first time, and we are going to go meet him. Nahuel will arrive 40 miles West, and she sees us meeting with him in a forest. After he arrives, we have 5 days before.. whoever it is, comes to find him."

You could see the panic on everyones face, especially my moms.

Jake was the first to speak. "I'll get the pack to come up. Will we need all of them?"

"Alice doesn't know who is coming, which means they know how her visions work. This only leaves the Volturi, since we've eliminated every other possible suspect 7 years ago," Jasper spoke then, he knew the most about conflict, and everyone turned to him during this time.

I shuddered at the thought, the Volturi? I remembered them all too well, they were set on destroying me, and my family. Aro was intrigued by my gifts, along with my moms, my dads, and Alice's. We didn't think they would come so soon, I thought we would have more time..

"We don't know it's them for sure, but we want to be prepared just incase," my dad said, either replying to my thoughts, or to the sadistic expression Jacob now wore.

This was too much.. I had to get out of here. I sprinted for the door, and was running through the forest in a matter of minutes. I found a tree to rest on, and let all my thoughts surround me. I was endangering all the people I loved most.

Jake came to find me 20 minutes later. He rest his arm across my shoulders, and rubbed my arm with his too big hand. He whispered hushes in my ear, and it was the first time I realized I had been crying. He sat there while I cried, holding and hushing, and when I finally found it in myself to stop, he looked at me with serious eyes.

"What was your dad talking about? What were you thinking?"

I looked up at him guiltily, and I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks. "Jake, if I can stop this, if they only want me, I won't let other people in my family die. I can't deal with the thought of losing my family, or you, or even the pack! Nahuel is risking his life to warn me about something, and I can't put him in danger for that, either. I need to put a stop to this. I just.." I broke off into another sob. I could barely see through my tear filled eyes.

"Nessie, that's stupid. You know losing you would kill everyone else, think of what it would do to your mom," he cringed. Him and my mother were best friends, but I didn't know if he was cringing at the thought of my depressed mom, or at the thought of what I was planning to do, "or to me... Would you really make me lose my reason for existing? There is no world if you aren't in it, so stop thinking like an idiot, and lets go learn to fight."

Jake now looked excited. He loved an excuse to kill a vampire, and he loved it even more if they were planning to harm me. It would be justice.

If only I could see it that way...


	8. chapter eight, reunited

My father, my mother, Alice, Jasper and I left to meet Nahuel as soon as I managed to get my emotions in check. Jake went to go meet the pack, and Carlise, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were getting a hold of the Denali clan. If the Denali agreed to join us, which was asking a lot, seeing as they had just helped us out of a crisis seven short years ago, our number would go up to 26. Alice still had no idea who was coming, who was endangering us. All of us could only assume it was the Volturi, which was definitely the worst case scenario. I was sweating bulletts, and my heart pounded harder than ever before.

We arrived in the deserted forest just five minutes before Nahuel. We created a united front, with my father and Jasper at the front. I was glad Jasper had come along with us, he could keep all emotions in check, which it might come to when Nahuel learned what he had done for himself.

He suddenly ran into the clearing, slowing at the sight of us. It was odd to see him again, and I knew it was odd for him to see me. I couldn't remove his eyes from me, we both just stared for what seemed like hours. I was eternally grateful to this man, he had saved my life and my entire families the first time I put them into trouble, and he was doing it again right now. I felt as if he was my personal savior. He smiled at me, slowly. The corners of his mouth reluctantly turning upwards, and it soon reached his eyes. He was beautiful, every piece of his body was perfectly scultped, as if he were made from clay to create the perfect man. I was in awe of him, and it appeared as though he was of me, as well.

My father cleared his throat, hearing something in Nahuel's thoughts that were now making him uncomfortable. I giggled as Nahuel's cheeks flushed in response. He smiled at me, again.

Jasper then calmed the entire area, I guessed just as a precaution, then he slowly spoke. "Hello, Nahuel. I want to thank you, on behalf of my entire family, for what you have done. You have come to warn us, about something, my wife," he gestured to Alice, "you may remember her, saw you coming."

Nahuel looked confused by this, and for the first time, I heard him spoke, his musical voice flowed into my ears, and my heart melted, "I thought she couldn't see me," clearly remembering the frantic searching of Alice, searching blindly for our personal savior.

"Well, she has been working hard to be able to see our future, since I was born, she can see flashes now, nothing permenant, as if we're changing our minds constantly, but short flashes do appear," I told him, not wanting him to be confused, and he stared at me, his jaw literally hanging open.

My dad spoke then, angered by the thoughts of Nahuel, "Impossible!" he muttered, his voice was a velvet anger, we all stared at him, confused by his comment, "I'm sorry to breach your privacy, Nahuel, but I heard your thoughts. I know who is coming now, and I can't believe it.. How? But.. I thought?" He was very flustered, a state in which I had very rarely seen my dad.

My mother rubbed his back, and stretched her shield around him to share her thoughts, asking what he had heard.

Alice didn't want to waste time with silent conversations, and asked aloud, "What on earth are you mumbling about, Edward?"

"The person coming," he started, seeming unsure on how to word the statements that would come, "it.. its not who we thought. It is no one anybody could have imagined, I just don't know what to think about this." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and his thumb, an action I had seen him do more and more often as I grew up.

After hearing my fathers reactions to the mysterious person behind the warning, I was unsure if I wanted to hear it. But I had already imagined the worst, what more could there be? I seemed to be alone in this thought, each pair of eyes, besides Nahuels, were studying his face, waiting for a response that did not seem to be coming.

Nahuels eyes, on the other hand, were planted on me. I felt kind of afraid, the way his eyes bore into mine. I took the silence as a chance to study him again. His long hair was tied into a braid along his back. His dark skin brought out his bright eyes, and bright teeth, that were now showing because his mouth had still been ajar, set perfectly into an "o" shape. It had been much like the way the boys at school stared at me, but much more meaningful. I couldn't help but stare at him in the same way, with such awe. I couldn't help it, the person standing in front of me, was literally one of the handful of people in the world that really and truly understood me.

I was reluctant to be brought back to reality by my moms voice, "EDWARD," she began, "Please! Would you speak before all of us go mad?" _On the contrary, mom, I'm quite enjoying the silence, _I thought to myself.

He took in a deep breath, and let it out in a huff, "The person who is coming, is truly worse than anything we could have thought...."


	9. chapter nine, informant

Everyone inhaled at once, anticipating the disturbing news that was about to come. It was deathly quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop... Well, we could always hear a pin drop.

My father spoke again, quietly, "It's Joham," I sighed in relief, how was this worse than the Volturi? This was much better, but then I glanced around at my families faces, I saw the shock and panic in them. 

"But, I don't understand, you said it was worse than the Volturi?" I started, this was good news, we should be celebrating. We could take down one little vampire no problem, he certainly didn't have to power the Volturi had. 

Alice was the one to speak next, ignoring my question completely, but in her own way, answering it. "But.. Edward, the Volturi said they were going to speak with him, to kill him for creating half vampires.. For wanting to use them as an army, his own superior race.." 

So he was the Hitler of the vampire world? Still, easy enough. Even Hitler fell eventually. I was still unsure as to why everyone seemed so afraid, everyone except myself and Nahuel. Nahuel continued to gaze at me with questioning eyes, and I seemed to be the only one who thought this wasn't nearly as bad as the Volturi.. 

My dad heard my thoughts then, and answered them, "Yes, Nessie, you're right. He is like the Hitler of this world, and he would be easy enough to defeat with all of us, if it wasn't relevant that he had the Volturi behind his back. Our America has sided with him, maybe even put him up to this, and that is worse than anything imaginable. The Volturi knew there was no reason to come and attack us themselves, so they agreed to let Joham live, if he could ruin us. He knew he could do this alone, so he has created more hybrids," I inhaled deeply. Nahuel wasn't the only one like me, there was more.. but he was the only one who wouldn't try to destroy me.

Jasper growled, "How many?"

"He has created 30 within the last seven years, some have reached full maturity, but most will take another year or so to do so. He hasn't decided on whether or not he should wait for the others to mature, or to take them here as they are," Nahuel spoke now, his musical voice ringing in my ears, "Actually, he hasn't decided on much of anything. The Volturi told him about the powers of your psychic," he gestured towards Alice, "and how she can only see complete decisions. It was only a precaution though, they knew you would think he was dead, and would not look out for him, but if someting were to trigger the visions to start, he was prepared with indecision as his weapon."

This is when I began to comprehend the real danger. Thirty hybrids, no doubt stronger than my family, the wolves, or any newborn ever created, because the blood flowed within them, always. We would be defeated.

I took the time to look at everyones faces, my mother stood there speechless, if she could cry, she would be balling now. Alice was in complete shock, a state you would never see her in. My father stood there, angry, fuming. He had his arms half extended, one towards my mother, and one towards me. Jasper put my fathers anger to shame, I could swear I saw steam evacuating his ears.

"Thats not all," my father spoke again, a growl errupting from his throat, "He is powerful. Perhaps more powerful than any other vampire.. He adapts other peoples powers and learns them inside and out. Since has met all of the Volturi, he has gained each of their powers. He can do all the powers that we fear the most."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes now, falling slowly and rolling off my face. We were all in trouble, terrible trouble, and it was my fault. I couldn't escape the thought that my entire family was risking their lives for me. Some might lose lives... No, it wouldn't happen. I had to get alone with Nahuel, I needed him to tell me everything. I would stop this, if it was literally the last thing I did.

My family began to head back, to tell the others what was going on, to prepare to fight, to prepare to lose. This was my one and only chance.

"Nahuel," I began, "Would you like to go hunting with me? We could catch up, and you seem kind of hungry," I asked, hoping, but already knowing the answer.

He blushed under his dark skin, "Yes, I would like that, if your family believes that it is safe enough."

"Mom, dad?"

"Hmm? Sure, just stay within 20 miles of the house, and make it a quick trip."

And so it began.


	10. chapter ten, hunt

When I was alone with Nahuel, I felt like I could breathe again. Every problem that was burdening my head suddenly disappeared. The only thing I could think about was Nahuel, and the other people out there like me. Of course, the others were seeking to destroy me, but I couldn't help my over-obsessing interest in them. For the first time in what felt like a life time, I wasn't the only freak out there. My parents had always told me I was, "special", but it was hard to feel special when you just felt out of place.

I was thankful to have Nahuel here, and as soon as we began our hunt, I was constantly questioning him. He hid back a chuckle as I pestered him with thousands of questions, but complied easily enough. He, like most vampires and hybrids, hunted humans. He was less than enthused to hunt animals with me, but he did so without complaint. He seemed.. happy, to be spending time with me. I didn't understand how, now that he knew he was in grave danger as well, but then I reminded myself that he pushed my worries away as well.

I played the game I played with Jake, with Nahuel. Once we found a herd of Elk, we tried to beat each other to the biggest one. I won, but I had my suspicions that he let me win, just like Jake always did.

"So, Nahuel," I started, biting away at my lip, I didn't really know what I wanted to ask, or how to even begin, "what's it like, knowing other people like us?" I could feel the colour filling my cheeks now.

"Uh, I guess it's okay. It's nice knowing that I'm not the only one like this, but to be honest, Renesmee, none of the half vampires I met are nearly as happy as you. None of our mothers survived, you have no idea what the guilt feels like, the guilt that burdens us all... When I see your parents together, Nessie, I feel joy. I wish, so very much, that I could live a life like you do, that I didn't have to live without my mother and live in fear of my father," his accent showed strongly through those words, and I instantely felt sorrow for him.

I walked over, and placed my hand onto his back, trying to figure out how to comfort him.

"Nahuel, none of it was your fault. The love you feel for your mother is strong, and whether you believe it or not, she is in Heaven now, and she is watching you. She got to see you grow up, and I'm sure she is very proud of the person you have became.. you're strong, Nahuel, and you're brave. I don't know anyone who would have the courage to save me and my family twice now. She knows what a wonderful person you've become, and I know that she is happy now."

His large black eyes looked up at me, hope glistening within them.

Then, he did something that surprised me. He placed his arms around the small of my back, and pulled me into him. He hugged me very tight, and we just stood there for a long time. It felt right to be here, it felt like I belonged.

When we finally released eachother, we decided it would be best to go back to the house. When we got there, it was filled. Ten werewolves, sitting in the kitchen, probably clearing our food supply. All eight of my family, surrounded by Tanya, Kate, Eleazer, Carmen, and Garrett. I was glad to see them all, and I quickly went around to welcome everyone. I remembered all the Denali clan very well, and I was very happy to see that Kate and Garrett were finally together after they stood with us during our meeting with the Volturi.

Tanya, though, always seemed to bother me. She was nice enough, and I knew she was family, and I would have to treat her as such, but I could never escape the anger I got when she looked at my father. The way she stared at him! He was a married man, a happily married man, and she looked like at any minute, she was ready to destroy that.

The house was on edge after the news of Joham. Each person planning away. Alice had seen Joham coming in a little less than a month, but it continued to change. She couldn't see how many there are, which was exactly Joham's plan, but we were all very thankful that Nahuel had supplied us with the little information we had.

We had 13 people sleeping here now, and 6 rooms. It was a bit hectic. I didn't want Nahuel to be alone, so I invited him to sleep in my room with me, of course, I had a couch in there, so my dad didn't completely freak out about it. Jake, on the other hand, was very reluctant over this. I invited him to sleep with me, too. He would sleep in my bed with me, with Nahuel there, my parents trusted us to behave.

That left 10 people in 5 rooms, which worked out perfectly.

Jake took me off about an hour after I got home, I felt bad leaving Nahuel with people he barely knew, but I knew by the strong look in Jacob's eye not to argue with him.

"Why didn't you come back with your family, Nessie?"

"I had to... I don't know, I had to talk to Nahuel. I needed to realize what other people like me were like, you know? I know everyone goes on about how special I am, Jake, but I'm not. I'm just.. a freak."

"Nessie," he cooed to me, "shh, shh," was I crying? I didn't even know, and I didn't even care. He pulled me in for a tight hug, but it wasn't as meaningful as the hug I recieved from Nahuel. No, Nessie. Don't think like that! But... I couldn't help it.

What was happening to me? As if there wasn't enough going on, was I really thinking about Nahuel like that... Oh, god.


	11. chapter eleven, apology

I woke up the next morning, and the same questions from last night plagued my brain. Jacob's hot arm laid across my chest, and Nahuel was sound asleep along my leather sofa, his feet dangling off the edge.

I sighed, I couldn't deal with this, not right now. There was so much more to worry about. Could it be that just a week ago, I was getting annoyed with the stupid drama that high school girls worried about? Now, I was doing the same thing.

I could hear the conversations from downstairs ringing in my ears, I had to get out of here. I knew I couldn't go hunting by myself, or even for a run... that was too dangerous. I picked at my brain for a place to go, until it came to me. Something my dad had said, school! It was the perfect place. Tons of human witnesses, no one could harm me danger there, and if Alice did see danger coming, she could come get me.

I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey semi see through low cut tanktop with a black tanktop underneath, and a leather coat on top. I let my wavy hair fall, and sweeped my bangs back with my hand.

I knew my parents would be against it, so I had to sneak out before they heard my plan. I'm sure my dad had already heard it, through my thoughts. Though, it made sense that he wouldn't, there were a lot of thoughts here to keep him occupied. But Alice would still see..

I jumped from my window, and ran towards the garage. I threw the keys into the ignition, and I sped away. I knew it was too late for them to come after me now, it was a fairly sunny day. Their skin would send rainbows in a thousand directions, mine, however, merely glimmered, as if I were wearing a shimmer spray. Nothing too suspicious.

Of course, there were the werewolves, I just continued to pray that they wouldn't send any of them after me.

Now, I just needed a story. Why was I the only one there? I racked my brain, but couldn't think of anything. Then I realized, barely anyone there talked to me anyways.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and I felt instant relief. This was exactly what I needed right now. Unneccessary worrying about inconsequetial problems. It was like asprin to my problems. I took in a breath of relief, and I was thankful that I had gone hunting with Nahuel yesterday.

Stupid brain! No Nahuel, No Jake, just school.

I walked into my first class, and rolled my eyes at the sight of Abby. I threw my things beside her, and took my seat. Today would be the day I stood up to her, I had enough going on in my life right now, I didn't need a war with a human girl.

"Well, she emerges from the lake," she snickered, "Wheres Jakey Poo," her nassaley voice was now mimicking baby talk, "Did he finally realize how much better he could do and leave you?"

This is exactly what I had been trying to escape. I could feel a growl emerging from my lips, and I decided I would turn my vampire side on. No more nice human for Abby.

I stared at her with dark eyes, and her laughter quickly stopped.

"Look, Abby," my voice low and controlled, "I don't know who you think you are, but you need to realize that you aren't good enough for Jacob, I mean, face it, if all the guys in school - who aren't half as good looking as him - don't want you, what makes you think he will? You are nothing but a over dressed, over made, piece of trash. That is all you are, that is all you will ever be. Stop trying, he doesn't want you, he will never want you. No one ever will, and whoever the lucky guys that ends up with you _is_, I give him a year before he kills himself," I gave her a sly smile, and looked away.

From the corner of my eye, I could see her bottom lip starting to tremble. I immediately felt bad for everything I said, and as I turned to take it back to apologize, I saw a small tear roll off of her cheek.

"Bite me," she said, mumbling the words to herself only.

I sighed, letting out all the breath I had in me out. It was definitely going to be a long day, I don't know why I chose this over a house with vampires and werewolves.

For the first time in the school year, though, Abby actually participated in the assignment. We didn't speak, but we divided the page into halves.

The class passed quickly, as did the rest of my morning classes. In my families absence, more and more people were talking to me. A few asked me to sit at their table. I didn't remember their names, but I accepted the invitation anyways.

When lunch rolled around, one of the boys who invited me, Aidan - I think, was waiting outside of the Physics door waiting for me. He gave me a large smile, and quickly began to flirt. I rolled my eyes, internally, I couldn't wait until Jake was back.

God! I was doing it again, _no Jake, no Nahuel_, I reminded myself.

I sat down at a table filled with firmiliar faces, and said a quick hello to all of them. Just then, Abby sat down.

She glared at me, "What the hell is she doing here, Aidan?" So it was Aidan, I blushed as all eyes turned to me.

"I invited her to sit with us, so did Jamie," he was almost stuttering with fear.

She looked over towards Jamie, "Is this true?"

Jamie turned her head, first towards me, then back to Abby, "Yes, I like Nessie. She's cool."

"Fine, then I am going to sit somewhere else," she stood up, looking behind her to see if anyone was following. No one was, she turned around and stomped off in a hurry. She took an empty seat at my families usual table, and sulked.

I heard a few giggles coming from the table, but all I could do was sigh. I was ruining this girls life.

"Excuse me," I muttered to Aidan and Jamie, and the rest of the table.

I picked up my lunch tray, and strolled over to Abby.

"What, are you here to gloat?"

"No, Abby.. just, hear me out okay? I'm sorry about all the things I said earlier, and I'm sorry that your friends chose me over you, I'm sure you had this place the way you liked it before me and my family showed up here, and I'm sorry that I messed things up for you, but you need to start treating people with respect, or you really will end up alone. I don't want that to happen to you, but it will..." I bit my lip, afraid of what she would say next.

She looked up at me with sad eyes, tears filling the bottom of them, "I know," she almost whispered, "I'm sorry I've been horrible to you, Nessie. I am, I'm just... God, I hate to admit this, I'm insecure. I just, I don't know. I am sorry though," she smiled up at me, and I blinked. Could this really be happening? Was it just a facade? I really hoped so, seeing Abby like this, she was becoming someone I could like.

I slid a chair out at Abby's side, and sat down beside it. I took a deep breath before starting my next sentence, "Abby," I began, gnawing at my bottom lip, "Instead of being enemies, could we maybe try... being friends?" I asked.

Her eyes beamed up at me, "Really? You would still try and be my friend, after the way I treated you?"

"Well, yeah. To be honest, I don't have any friends here besides my family, it would be nice to know someone else."

"You know, I would like that," her smile reached her eyes now, "How about, we hang out sometime? Outside of school?"

"That sounds good," I said, "I have company right now, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came over tonight?"

"GREAT!" She said, "I'll meet you in the parking lot, at 3?"

Oh yeah, this was going to be weird.

* * *

A/N,

i know i dont usually do these in this story, but i am replying to an anonymous review i recieved.

guardian333, don't give up on the story yet. there is much more to come. i can't guarentee the ending, but this is just the beginning. there is going to be bumps in the road, of course, but the outcome is still unknown.

and to my other readers, i realize how long this is taking. i am going to work on this very hard, and i hope to have to story complete by this time next week. i plan to have about fifty chapters, so im not completely sure if it will happen, but be expecting a few chapters per day!

and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAAAAASE, review :) give me your feedback!

thanks guys, lurrrrve you alll!


	12. chapter twelve, distraction

I spent my afternoon classes worrying about tonight. Not only because I snuck away from my family, but because of Abby coming over. I decided I would call Alice about it, I'm sure she has already seen it, and maybe she could tell me if there was anything I would need to worry about. I excused myself from class, deciding to go call her.

I stood in the girls washroom, dialing Alice's number.

She picked up on the first ring, "Ness?"

I took a deep breath, then began, "Hey Aunt Alice, I was wondering if you could..."

"Yeah, I already warned them all. I don't see anything happening to her, but I asked Garrett and Nahuel if they could spend the afternoon hunting, just incase. They are the only two that you need to worry about. Kate is going to go with Garrett and Nahuel, it will all be fine. They will be out for the night, they are going to go to Mount Rainier so that they can get some big game, rather than just elk and deer."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Al. I owe you big time."

"Ness," she said, "you don't owe me anything, but you do owe your parents and Jacob and explanation."

"I know," I said in frustration before saying our goodbyes.

The bell rang then, and I quickly went to go retrieve my things. I waited by my car for Abby, and when she finally strolled over to it, she had a huge grin on her face. I smiled back, without my thoughts leaking onto my face.

"Do you need me to follow you back to your house, so you can drop off your car?"

"No, my older brother drives me to school. We can just go from here," she said, I never actually knew she had a brother.

We climbed into my car, and I was desperate to make small talk. I have never hung out with a human before, I didn't really know what to do. Her scent filled the tiny space in my car, and it was hard to sit this close to her.

I was glad Alice had persuaded Nahuel and Garrett to go hunting. Nahuel still fed on humans, and Garrett had only become a vegetarian a few years ago.

"So," Abby said, stretching out the 'o', "How many people are at your house?"

"Er," I had to count it out in my head, "including my family or no?" I asked, so I could stall time.

"No."

"Then.. 13, I think."

"Woah, why so many people?"

I wracked my brain for an excuse, any excuse.

"It's my dads birthday," that was simple enough.

"Oh," she said, and with a quick smile, she dropped it.

When we pulled up to my house, her jaw dropped to the floor. "You live here?" She asked, her voice full of doubt.

"Er," I bit my lip, "Yeah, my mom made it, she loves making houses," I smiled, thinking about Esme and her passion.

I walked into my house, and my family was standing there ready to greet Abby.

My dads eyes glared at me. I sighed, _I just.. had to get out of here. There was a lot going through my mind, I'm sorry Daddy. No harm done, though?_

He just gave me a stern nod.

Carlisle and Esme greeted Abby first, "Hello," Carlisle said, "Welcome to our home. I'm Nessie's dad, Carlisle. This is Esme. I know you have met our other children."

They all gave her a quick hi, and then I led her up to my bedroom. We passed the Denali clan, and they greeted Abby as well.

I was starting to wonder where the wolves were, but I figured they were out running patrol.

"So," it felt awkward trying to make conversation, I had no idea how to do this.

"You have a really nice family," Abby said, looking sad.

"Yeah, they're great," I smiled a bit.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me over.. I know I've been terrible to you, and I don't deserve this at all, but I'm glad that we're going to try to be friends. You and your family seem like great people.. Thanks, Nessie. A lot. I know we'll be great friends."

I laughed, "Yeah, me too. So, what do you want to do first?"

We decided to watch some movies, and just talk. It was actually fun. I realized that this was exactly what I needed.

Just then, Jake walked into the room.

He stolled over to me, kissing me on the forehead. He gave Abby a hostile hello, obviously he hadn't forgiven her for the way she treated me in the past. He asked how my day went, ignoring Abby completely.

Then, Embry walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Abby - he had a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

A/N,

uhhhh oooooh. i bet you can all guess whats going to happen next.

sorry that this chapter is kind of short. but i will have at least two more updates tonight, alone.

so keep reading! and reviewing! thanks guys, love you allllll!


	13. chapter thirteen, secrets

disclaimer, i own nothing but my own ideas

* * *

Embry stood there, speechless. His eyes held nothing but realization, like a blind man seeing for the first time. It was clear that he had forgotten why he had entered the room in the first place, actually, it seemed like he had forgotten everything. Nothing mattered to him anymore, the only thing in the world that held any importance to him now was Abby. I quickly glanced away, feeling like I was invading a very personal moment. I considered leaving the room, but then I remembered that soon, due to the laws of imprinting, Abby would be made aware of the packs secrets. Would Embry tell her what we were, what the mysterious Cullen's were keeping from the world? I placed my palm onto Jacob's forearm, letting my worries fill his head. He nodded, slowly. _Oh, no. No, no, no.. DAD! _I called through my thoughts, hoping he was listening, _DAD!_ I called again, just incase, _Embry imprinted on her, she's going to know, you need to figure out what to do, we need to get her away from Embry, at least for now, until I can figure it all out, make up some excuse, tell her she needs to leave, _my thoughts were almost as incoherent as my words would have been. Within seconds, dad stood in my doorway, he did as I asked, making up a lie to explain to me that Abby would need to leave. I was too dazed to listen, so I just nodded when he had finished his speech. The look on Embry's face was now anger, anger that we were taking away his new reason to live, even if only for a few hours. I stood, and took Abby's hand. I lead her towards my car in silence.

She climbed into the passengers seat, and gave me directions before saying, "What was that? Not that I'm complaining, I mean, he's incredibly cute, but.. it was weird," I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"That's just Embry," my mind was too frantic to think up a proper excuse, but Abby could tell from the tone of my voice that I didn't feel like talking further. She simply nodded, and we drove in silence the rest of the way.

When we arrived at her house, she muttered a thanks, and stepped out of the car.

I sped away fast, eager to get home. Another problem to add to the list. For God sakes, I was only seven. This was much too much to deal with. I found myself wishing for a normal life, for the first time since I had been born.

When my house came into view, I could hear the low frantic voices coming from inside. I inhaled a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. When I walked into the home, I saw my family and the wolves sitting around my large dining room table.

I pulled out a chair and quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Will you be telling her what we are, what I am..?" I began, not knowing if this was already discussed.

Sam spoke then, a tone of leadership colouring his voice, "If you wish we don't, we won't."

Alice spoke up then, "Nessie, I can see that you guys will stay friends, she is asking you questions about it, about us. She isn't scared, and she isn't going to tell anyone. Nothing between the two of you is going to change."

A bit of relief snuck into my body, but I was still very tense. First Joham, then Jacob and Nahuel, now this. What more could happen, what tragedy would strike next.

Just on cue, Nahuel stepped through the door. My heart sped up, and Jacob tensed beside me. I kept my eyes focused on only the table, wanting to escape the room, but not wanting to miss the important conversation.

Nahuel mistook our meeting for planning, and I could hear a small breath of air escape his mouth.

"Did you see something else? Is he coming sooner?" He asked, clearly speaking to Alice.

She didn't say anything, so I assumed she shook her head, because I then heard a sigh of relief come from Nahuel.

We planned further, and since Alice saw no danger in Abby's knowledge, the Cullen's decided it would be okay for Embry to tell them.

All of the Cullens, except for me.

I could only say this much, my life was becoming a lot more interesting.

* * *

A/N

first, i want to apologize for the delay of posting this chapter.

second, i want to apologize for its shortness, and infact, all of my chapters shortness.

i am trying to make them longer, but i can't do it!

SO, i'm looking for a beta! if you're interested, send me some of your stories, even just a chapter, so i know that you have good grammatical skills, and creative ideas.

also, dont be offended if you apply, and i dont choose you. i'm looking for someone who thinks, and writes like i do. i need them to not only proof read, but i need someone who can take my ideas further than i can.

last, but certainly not least, i really want to thank _**relhoff**_, for sticking with my story, and reviewing almost every chapter!

thanks to everyone else who has reviewed too.

i'm going to start asking questions at the end of each chapter, and posting the answer i liked best in the next one.

this weeks question is ; what have you liked best throughout my story, a sentance, an idea, anything!

thanks guys :)

sorry for this ridiculous long a/n.


	14. chapter fourteen, nightmares

Embry would be living wih the Cullens perminantely now, much to my dismay, and took the liberty of enrolling himself in our high school. I was thankful for the new catastrophy, because it took my mind off the other ones. Until night, that is. Then it seemed like the entire pack could imprint on my only human friend, for all I cared - it was nothing compared to spending an entire night in the same room as the two men I was confused over. Jacob held me extra close, and Nahuel's eyes filled with hurt. A few growls escaped Jake's throat when he saw the way Nahuel stared at me, which only made him pull me in closer. Downstairs, I could hear my father banging around loudly, I was sure this was due to the two boys thoughts, and I could hear my mother soothing him. I inhaled deeply, and silently wished that Joham would come sooner - if only to get me away from the personal hell that was now my home. I closed my eyes, begging unconciousness to take me, to take me away from all waking thoughts that plagued me now.

Within a flash, I was no longer in my bed. I was now surrounded by a thick forest, the smell of pine burning my nose. I was alone, lost and confused. It was calm, but I could feel the danger that was coming. I tried to run, wanting to go anywhere but here. My feet would not move, they remained planted on the soft ground. Then I heard foot steps approaching, I tried to scream, but I remained silent. A man, tall and muscular, came into view. His red eyes burning through my soul. His long black hair waved through the wind, framing his angry face. Yes, he was angry - livid, but a smile always remained on his lips.

Then, I noticed he wasn't alone. Jake was on his right, and Nahuel on his left. Their faces both turned in pain, both of their eyes staring into mine, begging me for help. My heart twisted, and my stomach churned. I willed myself to move, even just one small step. I couldn't, I was frozen in time.

The man's mouth opened then, and he began to speak in an unidentifiable language. Calling forward more of my kind, thousands of them entered behind him. All with bloodlust clear on their face. They wanted me, they were here for me. I was going to die - but it wasn't my face they were looking at with the sadistic smile. Half glared at Jacob, and half glared at Nahuel.

The man spoke now, "Young Renesmee. We have heard a lot of you, my dear hybrid."

I gulped, loudly. It echoed throughout the forest. The army turned to face me now, all turning in unison. A few of them licked their lips, waiting for the go ahead to attack me, to end my life. The man, Joham, I assumed, raised a hand - warning them to wait. Each head nodded slowly.

"Well, Nessie," he said, using Jacobs nickname, making Jake growl in return, "you must choose. Who will live, and who will die?"

He pointed, first, to Jacob. He was now pleading, his knees on the ground, staring at me with so many emotions behind his eyes. "Please," he mouthed, "don't let them kill me," my heart broke in a million pieces.

Then, he pointed to Nahuel. A single tear rolling down is face, "I understand," was all he said.

I shrieked, my body finally allowing me to do something, "NO!"

I was shaken awake then, drenched in my own sweat. My breath escaping my lips too quickly, with Jake on my right, and Nahuel on my life. Both with worried, pained faces. I shuddered at the image, my dream still too fresh in my mind.

I jumped up, running for the door. Not stopping to address the looks coming from the living room.

I didn't stop running, the world blurring past me. I found a small branch to sit upon, and I pulled my knees up to me chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I sat like this for hours, until I saw the sun beginning to rise. My heart began to twist at the next problem I would encounter.

I unwillingly stood up straight, and reluctantly moved my feet towards my home.

When I entered it, dozens of eyes stared questioningly after me, and I could just give them all an apologetic look in return. I went up to my bedroom, only to prepare for the next day of torture.

* * *

A/N,

enjoy my pure filler chapter, i will update tonight too! i promise! give me an hour.

i put this in only to describe the tear between jake and nahuel that nessie has right now, and how very difficult it is for her to be hurting both boys.

also! happy easter, my lovely fan fictioners, i'd like to think that somewhere in a forest in forks, the cullens are going wild on an easter egg hunt :), tell me the presents you got? how you spent it? what you ate? :) just leave me a review with the lovely details.

and to guardian333, since you're replying anonymously, i cant reply to you via inbox, but if you would like my opinion, you can send me a message. i can also beta your story, if you'd like :) let me know.

okay! enjoy and review.

love always, jpaul.


	15. chapter fifteen, understanding

disclaimer ; nothing twilight-esque belongs to me, only in my dreams.

* * *

I was getting ready in a daze, grabbing the first things I could reach, throwing a brush through my hair, not caring how it ended up. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door. _Go away, _I wanted to mumble, but instead, found my feet moving without my permission. My hand, against my will, turned the knob, and suddenly my mother was standing infront of me. Her golden eyes showed pain. I wasn't just hurting Jake and Nahuel, I was hurting my mom, my dad, my family. A new knife cut through me, one I really didn't need.

"Can I come in?" She asked, in a timid voice, her long brown hair knatted, the circles under her perfect oval eyes darker than I've ever seen them.

Again, I wanted to say _no, you won't understand, no one will get it, _but instead, my head was nodding in slow movements. I walked over to my bed, and patted the empty place beside me. She took a seat, her angst was palpable, it seemed like she was more upset over this than I was.

"Mom," I began, only to be interrupted.

"I know you don't think anyone will understand, your dad has told me what you've been thinking, it's been tearing him apart," my body retreated backwards, like I had been hit, my mom must have noticed because she quickly added, "He's trying not to listen, he hates being able to hear the quiet things no one wants to say, especially coming from you, Renesmee, he wants you to have normal parents, who you can come to about your problems when you're ready, rather than hearing them against his will."

"Yeah, I wish I could _have_ normal problems, not have some crazed vampire coming to steal me from my family, make me apart of his hybrid army, or have some werewolf imprint on my only friend, or better yet, not have to choose between a werewolf and a half vampire. Mom, for God sakes, I'm only _seven_! I should be, playing with barbies, or breaking my arm playing a play ground. The only things I should have to worry about are what presents I'm going to get for Christmas!" I knew I should keep my voice down, but either way it would be pointless. Every ear in this house could hear the tiniest whisper.

Her lips quivered, trying to disguise the smile that was beginning to form. Anger boiled beneath my skin, how could she find anything to smile about in this situation!

"Don't be angry at me, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't smile, but you don't realize how much of _my_ life you're describing. When I was human, Nessie, I went through the same things. You don't know how many crazed vampires had me on their hit list, and you don't understand the hardship of my choice between your dad and Jacob," her voice faltered at the last words, and confusion coloured my face.

"What do you mean, dad and Jake?" I blurted out, curiousity getting the better of me.

She took a deep breath, though I knew she didn't need it, and began, "Well, we never told you this, hunny, because we didn't know if you could handle it. And I know now isn't the best time to throw something else at you, but maybe it will help you confide in someone," she closed her eyes before starting the next sentance, "After I turned eighteen, your father left me for some time, I was human, and he was scared he was putting me in danger. I won't go into detail, its not something you need to hear, but I turned to Jacob after that. He brought me back to life, he made me - better, I didn't know it at the time, but I was falling for him. Your dad got in trouble, and I _had_ to help him. Jake didn't understand, he saw what he did to me when he left, how broken I was. He was.. angry, with me. For choosing Edward over him," I knew she was mostly talking to herself now, because she didn't call him, _your dad_, "I didn't know if he would ever forgive me, after I came back, he couldn't talk to me, some nonsense about mortal enemies. Overtime, though, we slowly built our friendship back up. It was perfect, I had them both, I was happy. But I didn't see what was happening to _them_, I was hurting them both.. One day, when Victoria came after me," a growl began to rise up my throat at the name of the vile vampire who tried so hard to destroy my mom, "it was too much, I finally realized I cared more about Jake than I thought, I loved him. I knew I had to choose, I couldn't stop hurting them, and when I finally did, it hurt me.. a lot," she glanced up at me, looking for signs of emotion on my face, when she saw disappointment, confusion swept over hers, like she was expecting something else.

"I thought you were supposed to be making me feel _better_, not telling me how much its going to hurt," I frowned.

Her laughter filled the room, "I was just letting you know I understand, baby. I've been there, so don't feel like you're so alone. I'll always be here, not just me, but everyone. And sweetheart, why don't we come up with a warning word. If you ever want me to shield you, to cover your thoughts, just say.." she pondered over it for a second, "dental," she finally said, after thinking for at least a minute.

I laughed, knowing that this would be the reaction she would want. A warm smile covered her face, and she stood, kissing my forehead before reaching the door.

"And, Nessie?" She asked, before leaving,.

"Mhm?"

"You've only been around for seven years, you act more mature than most adults I know," with a quick wink, she was gone. And I was left alone with the new thoughts that filled my head. Jacob and Mom were in love? How.. weird.

I got ready with a bit more enthusiasm, finally feeling relief after what felt like years.

I ran downstairs, only to find Jacob's eyes staring up at me, filled with pain. He had heard everything, he knew I was having feeling for Nahuel, he knew he was in the same situation he had been seven years ago. He was broken, and it was my fault.

All relief quickly escaped my body, and pain was all that was left.

* * *

A/N,

thank you relhoff, for the idea for this chapter.

thank you to all of my readers, for sticking with my story and providing feedback through reviews.

i am still looking for a beta, for this story, and for one i'm stuck on. email me, , message me, or tell me you want to through reviews.

i don't know how much i'm going to beta this weekend, or next week. we're putting my dog down sunday, and i want to spend time with her while i can, and i have no idea what state i will be in next week..

i'm sorry in advanced if i don't update very often, but i promise, i will continue with this story. ideas continue to flow through my head. i've decided to make this story about 20-25 chapters. maybe more, if i can get a beta who can help me with more ideas.

also, reviewwww pleaaaase. :)

love always,

jPauL.


End file.
